


Child Healer of Berk

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Family, Friendship, Good Potters, Harry Has a Twin, Historical References, No Bashing, No Romance Outside of Canon, Smart Harry Potter, Supernatural Elements, The Potters Live, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Harry was gifted by Odin and taken away from his living parents after the attack. He was thrown into the past, where he soon moved to Berk. There, life lasting friendship, loving family and discoveries take place. What happens when he goes back to the future? Will he stay or go back home to his family, and friends?





	1. Chapter 1

It was October 31st, 1981. It was Halloween, the day of candies, costumes, pranks and supernatural. But it was also the day of Lord Voldermort's death. The one that caused it was the youngest child of the Potter family who was named by everybody the Boy-Who-Lived. The eldest child, Harry Potter, was at the moment in his own spare room. It was dark, lonely and cold. Well, it made sense in some way shape and form, because it was the middle of the night and the beginning of November. The parents were dead to the world as they slept. His younger twin brother, Aaron, was in his own bedroom also asleep. This left little Harry alone. The child was only a little over a year old. He had black hair that resembled the night and emerald eyes that were closed, asleep. He started to shiver in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared inside the second nursery. One of them picked up the child with great care and brought him closer to their chest. The person, who was a woman, cooed at the child.

"You're such a precious little thing." The woman pulled out a fur blanket from inside her cloak and wrapped it tightly around the child so that it gave him warmth. She stroked the cold cheek with her index finger in feather light touches. The child moved slightly under the touch, but didn't wake up. The woman whispered, "Yet you have such an interesting future ahead of you."

"Frigg," The other person, a man, said, "We need to leave. I do not wish to be among these mortals any longer."

The woman, Frigg, said to her husband without looking up:

"Calm down Odin, we've been here for only a minute."

The man, Odin, rolled his eye. He never liked being among mortals and wanted to leave. If this child wasn't so important, from what his wife said, then he wouldn't have even bothered to come down from his throne. Frigg smiled with amusements at the man's behavior, but still she didn't look up. She looked at the child instead, to make sure that he stopped his shivering. She felt the raw power underneath her fingertips. This little human interested her even further, since it had been a long time since the last human with such power walked among this world.

"I just wish you can tell me what's so important about that mortal child."

The only answer he got was a mysterious teasing smile.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Odin sighed. The man loved his wife very much, but there were times when she frustrated him by being all mysterious. This was one of those times. He scoffed.

"Frigg, I don't like the idea of tempering with time. This better be worth it."

"Don't worry, love, it'll be worth it."

Odin stared at his Goddess for a second. He took one step and leaned over to stare at the mysterious child that caught his wife's attention so strongly. He hadn't seen many children, much less babies, for many centuries. Still, somehow this one, as much as he hated to admit it, caught his interest. What pure, raw power. It was something unreal. A second later, the child opened his eyes and emerald pair stared up at the couple. He looked tired, ready to fall back asleep, but it seemed that he woke up only because of the presence of the God and Goddess. Odin smirked as he saw his eyes interrogate them. He was such a smart child. Only a warrior has such eyes. Odin rested his left hand on the child's head. His hand glowed and the emerald eyes started to drop until the child fell asleep once more. Frigg smiled with a sparkle in her eyes at his action.

"What did you gift him?"

"This child has been gifted with the wisdom of healing and the gift of inventing. He's a warrior and will need this knowledge." He then frowned a little, "But I locked away his magic. It'll give him problems in the past. It'll unlock only when he wishes for it."

Frigg giggled softly and smiled with approval. She kissed his cheek.

"Come on. Let's get him settled down in the past."

With a nod, the two great beings were gone. All that was left behind was the empty nursery. The discovery of the missing child won't come about until early next morning.

-ooOOoo-

A big man walked through the forest with a big axe in his right hand. On his back was a basket that held chopped up wood. He had a bit long brown hair, a long beard which he separated into two and tied the ends up and brown eyes. He wore heavy fur and metal clothing, made for winter and battle at the same time. That man was a Viking, and just like any other Vikings he was big boned and had a lot of muscles, making him look scary and intimidating.

The forest was covered with snow from head to toe. There was no spot that held the shade of green. It looked like a winter wonderland. The full moon was high in the sky, with the stars accompanying the man in the moon. The chilly wind flew by, sending the man in slight shivers but not much. The man was on his way home to his beautiful wife, when he heard a noise. He turned his head around, as he tried to catch it again.

Once more the noise came, this time it was much clearer. The noise sounded like a child crying. The crying was closer to that of a newborn. The man followed the noise in confusion. He jumped over and under big branches. Soon, he walked upon a scene in which he dropped the basket and his axe onto the snowy ground, denting the frozen water. In the middle of the forest, up against a tree, there was a child wrapped up in a fur blanket.

The man quickly ran towards the child and picked, what he quickly discovered, _him_ up. The wailing died down upon the action. He looked around with his brown eyes in hope that he spotted some people, but he found nobody. The Viking looked back down at the child, who opened his eyes to stare right back at him. His breath caught in his throat. Those eyes looked like jewels, a pair of emeralds that looked up at him with wonder. The child started to giggle about something. He stretched his arms up and grabbed a hold of his beard then pulled.

"Ouch!" The man groaned at the sudden pain. "Well, aren't you the strong child?"

The child giggled again and petted his hands against his cheeks, cooing. The man frowned and thought with disapproval, _why would anybody leave this male child here? He's strong and obviously healthy. There's no reason to leave him here to die._ Well, whoever it was that left him here to die was a complete idiot. They had abandoned a child that would grow into a strong warrior if the look in his eyes said anything about it. But, the man wondered to himself, what should he do? Was it ideal to leave the child here? The answer was a quick no. Should he get back to the village with the child and hand him over to the chief? No, that wasn't a good idea either. The chief didn't care about abandoned children. He would most definitely just throw him right back into the forest. Well, he knew that he'd figured something out later, but at the moment he needed to get the child into a warm and safe place.

"Come, let's get you home."

The man threw the basket with the chopped wood back onto his back and grabbed the axe with his unoccupied hand. The baby boy hooked protectively with his other arm.

It didn't take that long before the man got home. His voice boomed throughout the house:

"Asta! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

A female's voiced boomed in reply. The man walked into the small kitchen and saw his wife cooking something. The woman was lean with a bit of muscles on her arms. She wore a long dress with a long white apron around her waist that went from the midsection to almost the bottom of the hem of her dress. She had blond hair that was braided neatly, making it reach the mid of her back. Asta had brown eyes as well, but her shade was darker than her husband's. Around her neck was a simple necklace with some beads, showing that she was neither a slave nor a noblewoman since she wore little jewelry safe for the one on her wedding finger. The blond looked up and gasped at what she saw in his arms.

"Gudbrand! What is the meaning of this?"

Asta rushed to him and took the child into her arms. Her eyes were only on the baby boy, as she scanned for any injuries. Her husband, Gudbrand, let her. He explained while he put his stuff aside.

"I found this little one in the woods, abandoned."

"But he looks healthy!"

Asta protested. She had a hard time to believe that somebody would abandon a healthy baby boy. It was one thing abandoning or simply killing a sick child, especially a female. But to do that to a healthy one, a boy at that, made no sense. The brown headed man wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He looked down at the baby boy that seemed to study the woman now. He chuckled.

"Don't forget strong. He has one Hel of a grip."

The blond woman cradled the mysterious child closer to her. It made the child smile and squeal as he stretched his hands up to the woman. Asta thought about what to do.

"Can we take him in?"

Gudbrand stared at his wife with soft brown eyes. How could he say no? Neither had children, since his wife has lost the ability to make any at a young age from an attack. The two craved for children since their marriage, but accepted the fact that they couldn't. Now, after all those prayers to Frigg they were finally blessed with one. It wasn't in the way that they thought of, but they were given one nonetheless.

"Of course" Gudbrand hummed thoughtfully as he thought of a name. He asked, "How about we name him Haward?"

"That's perfect!"

Asta replied with a big smile.

"Welcome to the family, Haward."

-ooOOoo-

5 years has passed by, and the small family of three sailed off to Berk away from Geog. The family contained Gudbrand, the father, Asta, the mother, and their 6 year old son Haward. They, more like the man in the family, decided to return to his homeland where Gudbrand grew up before he moved to Geog with his parents. Asta was a little sad at the thought of leaving behind her homeland, but made a brave face and told herself that they could have a new start. Haward had little care for their movement. He had no friends back at Geog and kept to himself. The only thing he really left behind were the kids that teased him for being smarter than them. Ha! What do they know about being smart? Most, if not all, of them were morons in Haward's opinions in the way they tried to intimidated everybody and everything. It wasn’t too bad being alone. No one bothered him and he didn’t have to meet up with expectations that his so called ‘friends’ had for him.

Haward sat against the wood of the boat with his black notebook in his lap, with a writing utensil in his left hand. He drew a careful drawn out picture of a person. The black headed child then switched the utensil to his right hand to start writing down some things in his code language. It was so that none of his knowledge and discoveries, if ever stolen, was understood. Call him paranoid all you want, but he didn't trust anybody but his parents to even _hold_ the book.

Asta saw Haward's position then sighed. She kneeled down in front of her son.

"Haward, how are you sweetheart?"

The black head shrugged a little. He replied without looking up:

"I'm fine mom."

"Excited about moving?"

Her son hummed, finally looking up.

"Kind of, I never left Geog before. I wonder if Berk is different."

"Different? HA!" Her father joined into the conversation. He announced with pride, "Berk is quite different! It has-"

From that point on, the mother and son tuned him out since they knew it would take him a couple of hours to stop talking and the fact that they heard it multiple times. Asta sat down next to Haward.

"Try to make friends, all right?"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you this?" The black head groaned. "I-"

"I know, I know," Her mother whispered softly. Her eyes looked at him with sadness. "I just don't want you to be alone, that's all."

Haward's emerald eyes soften as he stared up at his mother. He looked down once more then whispered:

"I know... I just can't help being weird."

"You're not weird, you're special. You've been gifted by Odin with knowledge. It's something that you should treasure and be proud of."

Haward didn't say anything. He felt safe with his parents' right next to him. They treated him well, not like the kids in Geog. He wasn't a weirdo or a freak of nature to them. He was their son, a gift from Frigg from what they've told him countless of times. They didn't say much more about that. They kept silent about the subject, most of the time. Well, not that he cared. They were his parents, and if they kept something away from him he knew that it was for a very good reason. He leaned into his mother's arm. His head rested against her upper arm. He held the notebook close to his chest then drifted off to sleep, never knew until then how tired he was.

-ooOOoo-

It was a week journey, but finally the ship arrived to Berk. It was a somewhat interesting sight, Haward decided, but not much. Unlike in Geog, the men were huge like his father. Back 'home' the men were always thin, a little muscular but nowhere near the size of these people. The young child stuck close to his mother. He put on a brave face, but still shied away from all of these strangers. What was his new life going to be like? Was it going to be interesting? Exciting? Or was it going to be the same as back in Geog? Haward really hoped not, or he might as well go back into hiding inside the house, coming out only when he needed to.

Once the ship stopped by the deck, and they got off, many people started to stare at them.

"Hey! Isn't that Gudbrand?"

"That _is_ Gudbrand!"

"Good to have you back Brand!"

"We should catch up!"

"About time you showed up you mountain troll!"

Many more comments were thrown all around. Haward stared at everybody, his emerald eyes looked like they scanned them from head to toe. Out of nowhere, a huge man like his father, but with a much larger beard, appeared. He announced happily:

"Brand!"

"Stoick!"

The two men smashed their heads together in greeting. The two laughed in union as they clasped each other's right hand. The man, Stoick, announced with a big smile on his face:

"Welcome back, my old friend!"

"Oh, it's good to be back dear friend."

"Now, where is your family that you always talk about in your letters?"

Gudbrand puffed his chest out with proudness as he introduced his wife and son.

"Stoick, this is my beautiful wife Asta and my son Haward. Asta, Haward, I want you to meet my oldest friend Stoick. He's the village's chief."

"It's good to meet you Stoick. My foolish husband over here won't stop talking about you and Berk."

Asta greeted the chief with a polite, but amused, smile. The red headed man boomed into laughter.

"Foolish indeed!"

"I'm foolish? At least I don't run my head first thing into the mountain."

Gudbrand protested. While the three adults talked among themselves, Haward grew bored. He opened his notebook to start writing in it, but stopped when he saw something small. The black head tilted his head to the side, as he tried to get a better look at the small creature that stood behind the chief. The small boy approached the thing with caution, the adults oblivious due to their conversation. He took another step then stopped when he realized what it was. _It_ was a _he_ and a child, like him. The stranger was scrawny like him and quite small compared to the other Vikings around here. He had auburn hair with bangs, just above his eyebrows. He had green eyes like the black head, but the shade was more like that of a forest than a jewel. At least, that was what his parents said when they compared his eyes to something. He had freckles just above his nose which ended at his cheeks, but there weren't a lot. What else he found, thanks to his slightly trained eyes, was a small white scar just below his bottom lip.

"Ah! I want you to meet my son." Stoick said and pushed the said small boy out from behind him and into the open. "This is Hiccup."

"Hello Hiccup, I'm sure you've heard. My name is Asta. This is my husband Gudbrand and our son Haward."

Asta grabbed her son and got him to stand in front of her, face to face with the boy. Hiccup looked shyly at them and waved hello to the black headed boy. Haward didn't wave back but replied with a bit of shyness and quietness:

"Hello"

"Haward, go have some fun with Hiccup. We adults need to talk."

Gudbrand told his son, not leaving any room to argue. It was true that they, the adults, needed to talk. But, at the same time, he hoped that his son found a friend inside that Hiccup boy.

Haward twitched in uncertainty. He held the notebook close to his chest, as if the Vikings around him would attack to get a hold of it. He looked up at his parents, who looked at him with encouragement. He walked closer to Hiccup and asked above a whisper:

"What is there to do around here?"

Hiccup gave him a small smile. It was as if he sensed his uneasiness or sympathized with him about something.

"Come on, I'll show you."

With that, the children left.

-ooOOoo-

"So, what do you do around here?"

Haward asked again after a small quiet walk. Hiccup shrugged.

"Gobber took me as an apprentice, when he saw how well I can create things, so I work with him. With the others, they just hang around somewhere."

"I heard that you have a problem with... pests."

At that the freckled child snorted. He said with sarcasm:

"Pests doesn't even start. Most people have to deal with mosquitoes, but not us! Oh no, we get dragons."

Haward hummed with interest. Dragons, huh? He had never seen a dragon before, but was interested in them. He thought about all the things that he could study from being close to them and maybe dissect them.

"I'm surprised that your family wants to come live here. From what my dad told me, your dad left with his parents because of the dragons in the first place."

"It was all due to grandmother and grandfather. They had enough of the dragons, they told me one time. But dad seems to find the dragons... fun to play with, in other words-"

"Slay them"

The boys said at the same time. They looked at each other and shared a grin.

"Come on, I'll show you more of Berk."

Hiccup suggested and the two found themselves running around the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Haward's pleasure, he hadn't met the other kids of the village on his first day. Much to his displeasure, he met them the  _next_  day. Seriously, it seemed that the Gods just  _loved_  to mock him! Here he was with an actual smart person, Hiccup, and all of a sudden, the poor guy was pushed from behind by a rather large hand.

"Hey, you should watch where you're going loser."

A young male voice mocked the fallen person. Haward helped Hiccup up while he ignored the protests from the bully.

"Hey, who do you think you are? Why are you helping him?"

"You okay?"

The black headed child asked the auburn headed one. Hiccup gave a small nod, though his eyes widened as they stared at the people behind the newcomer. Just as he opened his mouth with an alert expression, a rough hand grabbed Haward's right shoulder and forced him to turn around. He came upon a sight of four children, whom all looked about the same age as him and Hiccup. The first one, the guy that grabbed his shoulder, was a rather bulky kind of a guy with a nasty look on his face, presumably anger. Then there were three blonds behind the one that looked like he tried to mock him, as his body language suggested. Haward continued to ignore him as he looked at the other three. The first two looked to be close related by their appearances. He guessed that they were siblings, since both had similar body structure. Both were slim and had long blond hair that came to their hips. The guy had a bit of brown at the tips the girl had hers braided. The last guy was the largest of them all, in both height and body structure. He was bulky, which gave him an intimating look. But by the way his arms were close with each other while his fingers poking one another, it told Haward that he was either a rather shy guy or was just nervous right now. It could be both.

"Are you listening to me? He's not listening to me! Do you have problems hearing or are you just stupid?"

The guy continued to mock. In the end he asked the question with a slow tone, while he worded each word and used his hands to communicate. Haward stared at him for a few seconds, raised an eyebrow and replied:

"My eardrums work just fine and I can say that I'm not an idiot."

That got him a dumbfounded look from the group in front of him. Haward heard a snort come from beside him. He looked in the corner of his eyes and saw that Hiccup looked down at his feet. The corner of his mouth tugged upwards every few seconds, as if he tried to suppress his laughter. Of course, Haward only worded the sentence like that to shut the guy up. It wasn't his first time. The other times were with the other children back at his village when they wanted to make fun of him. He shut them up real quick, when he said something intelligent. It was rather hilarious now that he thought about it.

"What's an eardrum?"

Was the only responds he got from the guy.

"An eardrum is located in your ear and is the reason that you can hear." The black headed boy answered. "I'm sure that even you can understand that with that puny sized thing in between your ears that you call a brain."

"Why you...!"

The guy growled. If he could die just from a simple glare, Haward was pretty sure that he would have died where he stood, many times over in just a second.

"Now, if you would excuse us, we have to go somewhere."

Before the guy did or said anything, Haward and Hiccup disappeared.

-ooOOoo-

"I can't believe the way you talked to Snotlout."

Hiccup spoke with awe once the duo got far away from the other children. Not only was he in awe, but he was also both impressed and amused.

"Snotlout?"

Haward asked with confusion. The two boys were now in the forest right behind the village, since they wished to explore the areas a bit together. It was hard to get lost, from what the auburn child said. So they had nothing to worry about. He got a hum of a 'yes' in return.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Then there's the twins, Ruffnut, she's the girl, and her brother Tuffnut. Finally, there's Fishlegs, the one that was at the back of the group."

"Huh... that's interesting... I guess." The black headed boy replied with a small shrug of indifference as he pushed away a large tree branch out of his way. At least he knew their names now. "Does your cousin always go around acting like that?"

Hiccup snorted while he climbed over a tree trunk.

"You have no idea. But he's like that to everybody. So, you get used to it."

"Ah"

The duo then sat down on the ground against a big rock. They ignored the slight coldness of the top soil underneath their bodies. They sat in comfortable silence for a few long moments. During those moments Hiccup stared at the sky while Haward had his notebook out as he began to write in it once again. It was Hiccup that broke the silence first.

"Um, Haward, back there-"

"You're talking about the eardrum?"

Haward cut the other off while his eyes still stared at the pages. Another green pair of eyes looked towards his direction with a surprised look, but answered anyways:

"Yeah"

"Back in my village I tend to be bullied by the other children, just because I prefer to do other things rather than play. So I looked up the really big words and began to use them just to confuse them and to get away before they could respond. The eardrum is just one of those few things that I discovered. With this group, I went easy on them."

Hiccup was surprised. Well, somewhat, when he heard how this newcomer was bullied just like he was at the moment with Berk's children. It was always the different ones that were made fun of rather than the other 'normal' children. It was the same thing in his situation. He was different compare to everybody else, which made him a big target to the other children. His cousin more so, as he wanted his spot as the heir for the chief position. Yet, he was rather interested in how Haward discovered something like the eardrum, whatever that was. His next question was based off of that thought.

"How did you discover it?"

Haward still did not look up from his notebook while he answered the question.

"My grandpapa's hearing is getting pretty bad. I was curious as to why, so one day I took it upon myself to see what's really going on inside that ear. Once he let me take a look, I used something that I created during that time to check it out. I found a rather odd looking thing that seemed to move a lot all the time. After a while, I discovered that it is the reason as to why we can hear. I nicknamed it the eardrum."

Truthfully, Haward had no idea why he nicknamed it the eardrum. He actually had a rather frustrating time when it came to the name, since he felt like it was already given a unique name. It wasn't until one day that he woke up from a strange dream. The first thing that came to his mind was the name  _eardrum_. He still believed to this day that one of the Gods helped him while he slept one night. Either way, he gave it that name and was done with it.

Hiccup hummed in thoughtfulness as he grabbed a stick next to him and began to draw random pictures inside the ground. When he actually thought about it, it sounded about right. He then stopped as a thought came to his mind. He looked at the newcomer with a suspicious look. He asked once again:

"How do you discover these things?"

Haward finally looked up from his notebook, for the first time since they arrived. He looked rather alarmed, which showed in his voice:

"I... I don't know. It just... comes to me."

Silence once more fell between the two boys.

-ooOOoo-

It wasn't until sunset that the boys decided to head home for the day. They began to talk about Hiccup's apprenticeship underneath the only blacksmith in Berk, Gobber.

"So he's giving you a test before letting you go to the next stage?"

Haward asked for clarification. The auburn 6 years old child nodded with excitement.

"Yes! If I pass the test I get to finally work on how to create swords, axes and other weapons."

"What were you doing up until now?"

The black headed 6 year old asked with confusion. He didn't know how apprenticeship worked, nevertheless that of blacksmith. Hiccup's smile dropped. He rolled his eyes.

"I was sharpening tools up until now and cleaning up after Gobber. He said something about me needing to know how the equipment looked, worked, and where they are. It was so that I don't get confused when I actually get to work with them. I see his point, which is why I never really complained."

The two stopped at the end of the street, which split into a few different directions. This was their stop before they separated to their respectful homes. There was a slight awkwardness in the air between the two.

"Well... I guess this is goodbye."

Hiccup began, his body already turned towards the direction to his house. Before he took his first step, Haward panicked and called out without a thought:

"Wait!" Hiccup turned a bit to look at the awkward boy that turned all of a sudden shy. Wow, he never thought that this guy could be shy with the way he acted for the last few days. Haward looked nervous. When he spoke, the real shyness appeared in the tone, which was soft and quiet. "Do you... d-do you want to hang out tomorrow again?"

The freckled child blinked a few times. He did not expect the question, but smiled with brightness. He nodded.

"I'd really like that. But it'll have to wait until the afternoon, since I'm going to be at the shop with Gobber all morning. Is that okay with you?"

Haward looked surprised at the answer, but he answered anyways.

"Y-Yeah that'll work."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!"

Hiccup said his farewell before he ran off to his house.

Haward blinked a few times, still surprised at the positive turn the conversation took. Once the whole situation sank in, a bright smile stretched across his face. He turned around and ran down one of the other streets towards his house. Once he saw it, he stopped to take a look at the chimney, which had smoke come out of it. The smile became only bigger as he ran through the crowd of people towards the house, all of which yelled in protest.  _'Hey!', 'Slow down!', 'Kids these days'_  were some, but he ignored them. He shouted in excitement:

"Mom! Mom!"

He threw the door open and ran towards the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was his mother, whom looked about to start to cook dinner if her apron and the uncut ingredients said anything about it.

"Mom! Mom!"

He began to shout again.

"Sweetheart, I can hear you. You don't need to shout in my ears." Asta said in amusements and confusion when she saw her hyper son almost knock her over and scream into her ears. "Now, what is it?"

"I'm going to hang out with Hiccup tomorrow, again."

The woman smiled matched that of her son’s, when she heard that.

"That's great. When are you going to meet him?"

"Tomorrow at the afternoon- oh man! I forgot to ask him where to meet him. Now we can't hang out tomorrow."

Haward began to panic. He looked like he was ready to have a heart attack or the world was about to come to an end. This was something that the blond headed woman never saw before. If it was anything else, she would be suspicious or worried, but this was something else. It was something positive, for a change. In fact, she felt relief wash over her being. He was always such a loner, which made her worry about his future many times. Now, it appeared that it wasn't needed anymore.

"Did he tell you where he will be during the morning?"

She asked him with calmness as she lowered herself to his height. He still has yet to let go of her skirt. He nodded so fast that it made his short black hair fly all over the place.

"He'll be at the blacksmith tomorrow."

"Then why not meet him there? If he's not there, I'm sure whoever works there can point out where he left."

It seemed that what she said began to work, because Haward began to relax from his panic state. He hugged her around the waist and thanked her.

"Thanks mom, I'll be going to bed so that morning can come quicker."

The way he worded that then he ran off to his bedroom made Asta laugh. Kid's logic was always the same, no matter how smart one was. Just as she got up, a familiar voice spoke up:

"What was that about?"

Gudbrand asked as he walked into the kitchen with a raise eyebrow. He stared towards the direction that their son ran off to. Asta smirked, ready to shock her husband.

"He's found a friend."


End file.
